Creepers to assist a mechanic by providing a comfortable sliding surface beneath an automobile or some inaccessable place to an upright mechanic, are well known in the prior art and have found extensive use. The creepers do provide an improved working relationship between the mechanic and the workpiece by permitting movement of the mechanic; but yet, maintains the mechanic's body above the ground or floor. The prior art creepers have been modified in many ways to improve the inconvenience and comfort of the mechanic.
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,104,398 and 2,291,094 the appendages to retain tools for the mechanic. Although the expedient is a step forward, the use of such structures has not been accepted extensively--for many and obvious reasons.
Initially, tools to a mechanic is the equivalent of a bible to a clergyman, law books to a lawyer, or a stethoscope to a physician. Substantially every mechanic has his own tools; tools that he preciously guards and cares for; and naturally, a tool chest for maintaining the tools in proper order and the such.
In most underneath the auto mechanical service, the mechanic will select from his tool chest the desired tools, use a creeper to "scoot" on the floor and place the tools adjacent the creeper on the floor. Movement of the mechanic beneath the auto causes his tools to be displaced and inaccessable to the reach; and additionally becoming dirty and greasy. Simply, the primary advantage of a creeper to move about beneath the auto has been defeated.